Unexpected Family
by Chione Jinx S
Summary: Twins...that was never something they'd planned for but who could say no to such a sweet face? The road would be rough especially with Kyara but together Jane knew they'd be able to handle it. Pre-established Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol.**

 **A/N: All mistakes are mine as I have no beta. One Love**

Kyara walked slowly beside the social worker as they approached the grave site. Her mother was dead. It seemed such a simple statement, one some found sad and others found pitying. For her though the statement was one of relief. She'd prayed many times for her mom to get her usual mix of prescription pills and alcohol wrong, she would never actively make a move to help the inevitable along but oh how she had prayed and on a stormy night in March only three days after her birthday, that wish had come true. On some level she supposed she was sad, the woman was her mother after all, even though she'd never acted like a mom.

After a lacklustre ceremony with only the priest, Kyara and the social worker in attendance, they made their way to her home, or what used to be home. Being only 10 years old she knew she'd be entering foster care, as her mom had no relatives who would be able to care for her but she couldn't bring herself to think of that now, she could only focus on the fact that she'd be meeting with her mother's estate lawyer in a couple minutes for the reading of the will. When the lawyer arrived, he was nothing like Kyara had been expecting, she was expecting an old fraying man with grey hair and large spectacles; she'd even expected his clothes to maybe smell like moth balls. Instead what she was met with was a young man, probably in his early 30s, with dark thick hair, no glasses and his clothes smelt nice, the faint smell of sandalwood tickling her nose as he bent to shake her small hand.

He wasted no time and after introducing himself as Mr James Green, he produced the will and began. It wasn't long but then again her mother wasn't one for beating around the bush. It began by saying that her mother's estate would be put in a trust until Kyara turned 21 at which time it would then be turned over to her; until then her education and other necessary expenses would be covered by it, with Mr Green being the facilitator of said estate. The will then ended with something far heavier than finding out she'd inherited an estate worth over 50 Million. Mr Green had paused before reading the remainder of the will and had given her a look before asking if she'd like to read that section herself. At first she'd thought it had been a look of support but there was something else in the look that she couldn't pick up on, afterwards she realized it was pity and maybe sympathy.

 _Kyara this will be a shock but you have a sister, which means that my estate will be split between you both when you turn 21. I had a normal pregnancy, it wasn't until the beginning of my third trimester that your father and I found out that we were having twins, by then we were already having problems as he'd make it rather clear that he didn't want a baby and when he found out, he said two babies was a sign that he shouldn't try anymore and left, though I personally think he just wanted any excuse possible to leave. I knew I could never raise two babies by myself so when you were born I gave up your sister, though not before naming her Kyra so at least I had a say in something. I know now that separating you two was probably a bad idea but really, I could barely handle one child, two just wouldn't work out. You can look for her if you like, I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard seeing as you're identical. If you need any help with anything just ask Mr Green._

Detective Jane Rizzoli rushed down to morgue after getting a text from her wife Dr Maura Isles-Rizzoli, one that simply read: "Social worker called, come now." She took the stairs instead of the elevator knowing that she would get there faster if she ran; she didn't want to take longer than necessary getting there. When she got to the morgue she saw that the blinds at the windows of her wife's office were drawn. Without pausing to knock she opened the office door to find her wife sitting on the uncomfortable red couch in her office with her head down; pausing only to lock the door so they wouldn't be disturbed, Jane rushed to envelope her wife in her arms. In the past, Maura wouldn't allow anyone to touch her while she was upset but that had changed in recent years, even if the only person allowed to do it was Jane.

"What happened? What did the social worker say? Maur?" asked Jane frantically

"She said" began Maura while attempting to stop her tears "She said something came up with Kyra's family and she needs to meet with us as soon as possible"

"What does that mean? Isn't she still coming home with us?" Jane asked worriedly

"I don't know, she wouldn't say, I tried to ask more questions but she said she'd tell me more when we met. She said she could meet with us first thing in the morning at her office. Jane I'm scared. What if she says Kyra's family wants her back, what if—"

"Maura, stop. I'm scared too but we can't, we can't start assuming the worse. We have to take it one step at a time, if the family wants her we'll fight, we both know people, we'll figure something out. That little girl is meant to be with us, she fits right in. We have to be positive and have some faith that things will work out." Jane intoned with conviction.

Looking down at the tear stained face of her wife and soul mate; she was pleasantly surprised to see a small smile on Maura's face.

"What?" Jane asked while returning the small smile

"Usually I'm the overly rational one, I like the change" Maura answered before giving her wife a small peck on the lips.

"Don't get too used to it" Jane answered with a laugh. "Now come on, it's almost 5 o'clock, I'm gonna let the guys know we'll be coming in a little later tomorrow while you pack up your desk, okay?"

"Okay"

That night after a subdued and simple dinner they both went to bed with restless minds. They didn't know what tomorrow held for them but they hoped it wouldn't affect them taking home the sweet 10 year old they'd met a month earlier. Kyra was a blue eyed girl with obvious Italian genes characterized by her olive skin tone and thick dark curly hair. She loved animals especially dogs, the colour red and she was always happy. There was rarely a time where she'd be found without a smile. They'd been matched with her almost as soon as they'd applied to adopt. Before meeting her they weren't sure how she'd react to them as she'd spent her entire life in the foster care system and had had an adoption disrupted only a couple months before being matched with them. However as soon as they'd seen her they knew she was theirs, within minutes they'd all been getting along as if they'd been together since her birth, a thought which never failed to bring a smile to their faces.

 **A/N 2: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not? Waiting with baited breath. One Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I was pleasantly surprised to see so many people reading and reviewing so quickly after I uploaded the story. Thanks for the support!**

 **A/N2: Thanks to the ones who pointed out that error with the names last chapter, I went and changed that. I have another story on-going so I kind of got the names mixed up, lol that's what you get when you have an obsession with K names. One Love**

Maura was up earlier than usual the next morning, she knew the meeting with the social worker wasn't until 8:30am but after a restless night she couldn't stay in bed any longer and was up doing yoga to calm her racing mind at 4:45. Not long after she could hear Jane in her workout room with the punching bag. Neither of them had gotten much sleep, both too worried and anxious about the outcome of the impending meeting. After a quiet breakfast, they spent a couple minutes cuddled on their couch just holding and reassuring each other, then at 7:45am they held hands as they drove downtown for their meeting.

Ms Sharon Meeks was a medium height woman with auburn hair and of thick built. She was a friendly woman, whose only priority was the wellbeing of the children under her care, and as usual, she was on time; she always tried to never keep people waiting.

"Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli pleasure to see you again. Come in." Ms Meeks greeted the couple with a smile while gesturing to her office, she could tell by their facial expressions they were anxious to hear what the news was.

"Hello Ms Meeks" Jane and Maura responded in tandem as they preceded the woman into her office.

"Well I know you both must be anxious to find out why I wanted to meet with you. Now, before I tell you why I called you here let me just ease the fears I know you both have: you will still be taking Kyra home in two weeks after the court hearing." Ms Meeks said, allowing a small smile to show as she noticed the relief on the women's faces.

"Oh that's great. We were so worried that you called us here because something was wrong." Maura said with a shaky laugh filled with released tension as she gave Jane a smile.

"Well it's not that something is wrong per say, just some new information that's become available the past couple days. Information that may affect Kyra but not the adoption process itself, well unless you allow it to, though not necessarily in a negative way"

"What do you mean? What information?" asked Jane anxiously while gripping Maura's hand a bit tighter.

"Two and a half weeks ago Kyra's birth mother died."

Maura couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

"I thought she was an orphan?" Jane asked curiously

"She is, her mother relinquished all rights to her at her birth, which was the first and last time they saw each other, the death in itself isn't really the issue. At the death of her mother, Kyra's only living relative and only sibling entered foster care, her twin sister Kyara."

"What?!" Both Jane and Maura gasped in shock

"Yes. It turns out Ms McNeil hadn't wanted two babies and as such decided to give up one. Kyara didn't find out until the reading of the will last week after the funeral. She's in a foster home in Maine. Personally I hate splitting up siblings and to make it more complex they're twins who've never met. I wanted to go ahead and make some plans to get them introduced and I figured seeing as you're practically Kyra's moms, I'd get your input. We need to come to an agreement on what's best for them. Kyara's aware of her sister but hasn't really expressed any desire to meet her. I figured we could wait until after the hearing to tell Kyra and then we'll ask them both if they want to meet. I don't want to tell her before as the hearing is enough pressure for her right now"

"Yeah uhm we agree" Jane intoned after a brief look at Maura "Whoa this is a lot to take in, I mean, twins….our girl has a twin. We can all talk to her together after she's settled in after the hearing and go from there as you said. But how's…how's her sister, uhm Kyara?"

"I can't really talk about her case in depth but uh she's not doing so well. As far as I've heard she'd barely speaking and hardly interacts with the other kids. Right now, her behaviour is being labelled a result of her losing her mom so we'll see going forward."

"I hope she's okay" Maura says worriedly

Ms Meeks had never met another couple who could take news like the one she just dropped on them so effortlessly and move so quickly unto concern about the unknown child's welfare. A thought crossed her mind but she refrained from mentioning it, she'd give them some time to absorb everything and if they didn't bring it up then she'd mention the idea.

After talking with the social worker some more, the couple departed to head to work. As they drove Maura couldn't help but think of the lost little girl who just found out that she wasn't born alone, that she has a sister, family. The thought brought to the forefront of her mind her own struggle with the concept of family. Growing up with the knowledge of being adopted; then meeting her biological family as an adult had taken a toll on her. One thought couldn't leave her mind though, her brother Colin. In the early days of finding out about Colin and her biological father, she'd sometimes wondered what life would have been like if she'd grown up with her brother. It had taken her a while to stop thinking of the what-ifs. She'd gotten a second chance at siblings with her half-sister Kaitlin and her wife's brothers but she couldn't bear the thought of her daughter and her twin growing separately.

Little did she know the same thought process was going through her wife's mind as she navigated the streets of Boston heading to the BPD. Jane only knew what growing with siblings was like; the fights, the noise, the fun, it was one of the most important aspects of her life; family meant everything to her. She couldn't bear the thought of the twins growing separately, the thought alone caused a shiver to pass down her back and her hairs to stand on end, it just felt that wrong, twins should never be apart, especially like Kyara and Kyra were now. She knew Maura would probably agree with her that they shouldn't be apart but just as she was about to mention her idea to her wife, she realized they were on the street where the BPD was located. As she pulled into her parking space, she resolved to bring the idea up with Maura when they got home. After walking her wife to her office, where they hugged and gave each other soft kisses as a means of expressing their relief that their new family would still be together, Jane leisurely took the elevator to the bullpen, all the way thinking of arguments which would help to convince Maura that adopting another child before they'd even finished the process of adopting the first would be a good idea.

That evening after a surprisingly easy conversation after dinner, Jane and Maura decided to send Ms Meeks an email expressing their interest in adopting Kyara. Within minutes the social worker had responded expressing how happy she was that they had decided on that course of action, she told them that she would contact Kyara's social worker first thing the following morning.

That night Jane and Maura both slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: As usual thanks for the reviews! Especially** cjunited38 **, you've been with me since my last Rizzoli and Isles story and it's great to see you're still here with me, thanks for the encouragement!**

On the day of the hearing Kyra was so excited that she'd barely slept the night before. She'd excitedly packed all her belongings into the cute red suitcase Maura and Jane had bought her before going to bed the night before. Ms Meeks had told her that after the hearing she'd be going to live with Maura and Jane and they'd be her moms which made her happier than she thought possible. She loved Maura and Jane, they always treated her well and didn't talk to her like she was just a little kid, she especially loved Bass and Jo Friday, their pets, even though Bass wasn't all that active. Kyra paused as she felt this overwhelming wave of sadness pass over her, sometimes she felt things like that, feelings that weren't her own, it always happened to her, for as long as she could remember but she could never figure out why, so she never dwelled on the feelings for long. She was the only one awake in the house which she understood seeing as it was barely 5 am so she decided to read a book while she waited for her foster parents to wake. The hearing wasn't until 9am but Ms Meeks was coming to pick her at 8 so she could spend some time with Jane and Maura before.

The morning of the hearing was nerve wracking for Jane and Maura, they knew there was only a slim chance that Kyra wouldn't be coming home with them but they couldn't help being nervous. To exacerbate matters, they'd gotten word the evening before from Kyara's social worker that they were officially the top choice in parents for her. They had submitted all the required documents and were now in the waiting stage, which they were informed would be drastically shortened due to this being a special case. Unsurprisingly it was easy to get in the groove of being happy about having two children instead of the one. Both the women's mothers were ecstatic to learn they'd be the grandmothers to twins. Angella's reaction was expected but Constance's was a bit of a shock.

Maura never expected her mom to be sad about her having kids, but she also never expected she'd be this happy either. Maura and Constance had been getting along famously and were even almost at a level of closeness that could rival Jane and Angella's. It's a wonder what one can accomplish after a couple years and many hours of video chats, some of which involved tears. Constance had been sending them pictures of things she'd bought for Kyra and now Kyara, their Skype sessions also no longer consisted of them catching up with each other's lives apart, now they were filled with Constance showing the women what she'd bought for her grandchildren and telling them stories of places she wanted to take the kids in Paris or whichever country she was during the time of the call. She called almost every day to find out how the adoption process was progressing and to inquire of the wellbeing of the children. It turned out, after some checks done by the Department of Children and Family Services at Kyara's previous school, it was brought to light that she had always been a withdrawn child, she rarely spoke unless coerced and always refrained from interacting with other children, allowing others to touch her was also something which never happened, no matter how seemingly simple the gesture. This piece of information had both Jane and Maura worried but they'd resolved to find a solution to the problem once they had her home where they could monitor her behaviour themselves before making a decision.

They spent the time before the hearing just relaxing with Kyra and Ms Meeks and when the time came, as a family hand in hand, they walked into the courthouse. The hearing went well and less than an hour later the new Isles-Rizzoli family exited the courtroom with matching smiles on their faces and with a pleased social worker exiting behind them.

"Jane?" called Kyra as they stopped on the steps of the courthouse

"Yes princess?"

"This means you guys are legally my parents now right? No more foster homes? I can come home?" Kyra asked excitedly

"That's exactly what it means honey" answered Jane with a laugh

"Awesome! My suitcase is in Ms Meeks car, should I go get it now? Are we going home now? Are we going to see Angella today?" came the rapid fire questions from the excited 10 year old.

"Slow down sweetie. We won't be seeing Angella today but yes we are going. We'll go get your bag in a second, let's just allow Ms Meeks to catch up to us." Maura answered with a smile at their daughter's eagerness.

Daughter, what a simple word, but one that now brought tears of happiness to Maura's eyes. If ten years ago someone had told her that's she'd be married to Jane and a mother to a beautiful 10 year old and soon two, she'd tell them that they were suffering from some form of psychosis. But here she was, here they were, with a beautiful girl with shining blue eyes pulling them to the car, where they'd collect her bag and then head home where they would spend two uninterrupted weeks with her, integrating her into their previously childless lives.

"Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli, I'll see you in a few weeks?" Ms Meeks inquired as she shook Jane's and Maura's hands with a smile.

"Of course, we'll call and set up a time for you to come over."

"No problem. Kyra, take care now" Ms Meeks said as she gave the girl a smile

"Thanks Ms Meeks and thank you for finding me my new moms" Kyra answered with a broad smile as she hugged the lady who essentially helped her find a new start in life.

"No problem honey." Ms Meeks replied while returning the child's hug.

Ms Meeks watched as the new family walked together to their car all the while talking and laughing. She knew from the moment she's met Jane and Maura that they'd be the perfect parents for the bubbly child and Kyra would be a great match for them. She couldn't help but wonder how Kyara was holing up. The child's social worker had been keeping her updated on the girl's progress and so far her eating had improved but if anything the child seemed to be even more withdrawn than she was when she'd first gotten to the home. She hoped Jane and Maura could help the child, she really did. Though maybe what she really needed was to be reunited with her twin.

 **A/N: Quick thing I'm having a little trouble, I'm not too sure how to break it to a 10 year old that her mom is dead or that she has a twin she's never met. I know there's no easy way to do that especially to a child but do any of you have any suggestions? Leave them in a review or a pm either is fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: Shout out to cjunited38 who's been sticking with me and and D3nsei who both left awesome reviews last chapter, thanks guys!**

Kyara sat on a limb high in the tree in the back yard of her foster home, watching as the other children ran around playing. It wasn't that she didn't like them; it was just that she wasn't comfortable around other kids and never had been. Sometime she wondered if it was because of how she'd been raised but she found wondering about things you couldn't change made no difference so she didn't spend a long time on the thought process. Suddenly, Kyara had this overwhelming sense of happiness settle over her and allowed a small smile to appear on her lips for the first time in months. She'd always had these feelings growing up, feelings that weren't hers, most times she welcomed them, but sometime though they would pop up at the worse times, like when she was being scolded for example. She didn't know where the feelings came from, well she didn't before, but since finding out that she had a twin sister, she figured more than likely the feelings could be coming from that twin bond she'd once read most twins seemed to have. The only thing was, she wondered, how could they have such a bond when they'd never met?

Twins, it was such a strange concept, she'd met only two sets of twins in her lifetime but never could she have dreamed that she was one herself. She knew from her mother's note that they were identical so she knew how her sister looked, but sitting there on the limb high up in the tree, she couldn't help but wonder what she sister was like. Was her sister's hair long like hers was? Did she like math and science like she did? Did she love to read? Did she love animals? Kyara wished she knew the answers to these questions, they were things a girl should know about her sister, not something she should have been wondering about. Last week the social worker had asked her if she'd liked to meet Kyra, at first she'd been reluctant to say yes, what if she'd expressed her interest in meeting her sister but the couple who adopted her decided they didn't want that? When she'd been told that her sister had been adopted she'd found herself wishing for just a second that maybe her sister's new parents would adopt her too but she'd quickly dismissed the thought, nothing good ever happened to her, with her luck she'd probably be stuck in foster care until she aged out of the system. She couldn't bring herself to hope, only to be disappointed. She'd spent a lot of time thinking about meeting Kyra and after deciding it would be best to at least try, she'd written her answer on a piece of paper and handed it to the social worker, who'd only given her a small smile after reading it. As she lay back on the limb and turned her focus on the clouds leisurely floating by above her head, she found herself asking God that she'd get to meet her sister soon, no matter what happened.

It was exactly eleven days after they'd brought Kyra home that Jane and Maura called Ms Meeks to schedule her visit. They'd officially introduced their daughter to their friends and family the evening before while keeping the fact that they were in the process of adopting her twin sister from all except their mothers. It was even a surprise to them that Angella had actually been able to keep such a fact a secret for so long. Together they decided they would allow the girl to go through the greatly anticipated introductions before sharing their news. Ms Meeks told them that she'd be able to make it about 10am on the Wednesday so it was with a small amount of trepidation that they prepared their daughter for the meeting while they had breakfast.

"Princess?" Jane said as she placed Kyra's plate of bunny pancakes before her which Maura seemed to have perfected.

"Yes Jane?" Kyra answered as she began to pour strawberry syrup over her pancakes with a smile

"Remember how we told you that Ms Meeks would be visiting today?"

"Uh huh" the young girl answered as she tried to chew the too large bite of pancake in her mouth

"Take your time there honey, wouldn't want you to choke" Jane said with a small smile

"Sorry" Kyra responded sheepishly as she drank some milk to help the pancake go down easier

"Now, Ms Meeks will be stopping by about 10 to check how you've been settling in and then we'll all like to speak to you about something, okay?"

"Okay" Kyra said with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong honey?" Maura asked noticing the look on the girl's face, coupled with the fact that she was now playing with her pancakes instead of eating them with the gusto usually seen in the Rizzoli men but was heavily present in the girl.

"You guys aren't sending me back are you? Cause if I did anything wrong I'm sorry" Kyra said distraught as tears ran down her face. "I really like it here and I like that you guys are my moms now and I love Jo Friday and Bass even though he doesn't do much and I promise I won't be bad, just please don't send me back, please!" the little girl pleaded as she sat there crying.

"Oh princess" "Oh honey" Jane and Maura said as they rounded the island to embrace the crying girl on both sides.

"We're not sending you back honey" Maura said with tears in her eyes. She hated to see her daughter cry.

"We only want to talk to you about some news that we have. Princess if we have our way you'll be with us forever" Jane said as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Really?" Kyra asked and she looked up at her moms with tear streaks on her face

"Really" Maura answered with a smile

"You're stuck with us forever kid, no matter what we'll never let you go, okay?" Jane said, laughing as tickled the now smiling girl.

"Okay okay" Kyra responded as she tried to escape her mom's nimble fingers.

After breakfast the family decided to play some board games until Ms Meeks arrived; at exactly 9:58am the doorbell rung and Maura opened it to reveal a smiling Ms Meeks, quickly they shook hands as Maura invited her in. They spent the first half hour of the visit going over some questions Ms Meeks had about Kyra's past week and half at the home, she even spent some time talking to the child alone, just to make sure she wasn't coerced to answer the questions in a specific way. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jane and Maura but it was just a part of protocol when assessing the home a child was placed in. As far as she'd seen of Jane and Maura, they seemed the type of people who would rather hurt themselves than hurt their child or children.

When all the formalities were taken care of, the adults all sat in the family room with Kyra. They were unsure how she'd take the news but they knew they had to tell her. As if sensing the discussion would be a highly emotional one, Jo Friday settled herself in Kyra's lap as soon as the girl was situated on the couch.

"Well Kyra, it seems you've been settling well with Jane and Maura, I'm happy to see that. Now, did they tell you that we had something to talk about?"

"Yeah they did" Kyra answered as she began petting the dog in her lap

"Okay uhm, well honey, remember how I told you about your birth mother and explained how you ended up in foster care?"

"Yeah, you said she couldn't take care of me so she gave me up"

"Well I'm sorry sweetie but I got some news the other day that she passed away."

"She….she's dead?" Kyra asked as she gripped Jo Friday tighter while her moms hugged her closer


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers! You make my day! I really need cheering up right now cuz my laptop almost went to electronic heaven and but at then at the last minute decided to stay while my external hard drive where all my music resides decides it's gonna go instead. Now I'm left staring at it, my mind feels like it's stalled, music is my life man, idk what to do without it. Starting over from scratch is not enticing at all. I don't even know where to start, 29 GB gone…just like that, sigh.**

"Yes honey she—"

"Did she suffer?" Kyra asked as tears rolled down her cheeks

"No honey she didn't suffer, she died in her sleep so she didn't feel anything" Ms Meeks answered with a sad smile

"Oh okay." Kyra said as she loosened her grip on the dog. She was still sad her mother had died but it made her feel a bit better knowing that she hadn't been in pain when she'd died.

"When your mom died, we found out that you have a sister—"

"A sister?! Really?!" Kyra shouted excitedly despite the tear tracks on her face

"Honey, I know this is an emotional conversation for you but it's really not polite to keep interrupting Ms Meeks" Maura gently scolded as Kyra looked up at her

"Sorry Ms Meeks" Kyra apologised sheepishly

"Yes a sister" Ms Meeks continued with a small smile "A twin sister, her name is Kyara and right now she's in Maine."

"That's not all that far from here! Can I meet her? Does she know about me?" Kyra asked excitedly while looking quickly at all the adults in the room.

"Yes honey you can meet her, but not for a while okay?" Jane answered with a chuckle at the enthusiasm of the girl despite the heaviness of the news she'd just gotten

"When then?" Kyra asked eagerly

"Soon but your mom and I would have to talk to her social worker about it first"

"Alright" Kyra responded with a pout. "Wait how comes we were separated? I mean if we're twins then that means our mother chose to keep her and not me, why would she do that? Was it that she didn't love me enough?"

"I'm sorry honey but I really can't answer that question right now, but I really wish I could" Ms Meeks replied sadly

"What I can tell you sweetie is that sometimes things aren't as simple as that. We can't say why your mother did what she did, but what we do know is that we love you. Jane and I know we can't replace your mother but we vow to do our best to love you with all we have." Maura said while making sure Kyra was looking at her so she could see how serious Maura was when making that vow.

"You love me already?" Kyra asked curiously and with a bit of wonder

"Of course we do kiddo! We loved you from the moment we saw you" Jane intoned while ruffling the girl's hair, earning a soft giggle.

"I love you guys too. I guess what's important with Kyara is that we're gonna get back together now, it's not too late, we can still like each other." Kyra responded wisely with a small shrug as she began petting Jo Friday as the dog seemed to be getting restless from the lack of attention.

All three adults stared at the child with looks akin to wonder on their faces. For Kyra to so simply come to a conclusion such as that when faced with a twin she'd been separated from since birth showed the utter simplicity and innocence that childhood brought. They spent the rest of the visit on the less emotional subject of the 10 year old beginning school in the fall and the sports she was hoping to enjoy over the summer holiday.

They knew they should have told Kyra of their intention on adopting her sister but they had an appointment to meet with Kyara and her social worker the following week and wanted to go through with that before sharing that piece of news. That night as they tucked her into bed Jane and Maura decide to check with Kyra on how she was processing the news revealed earlier that day. They could tell Kyra she wasn't a child who hid her emotions but they wanted to be on the safer side and assess how she was handling the entire thing.

"Princess? How're you feeling?" Jane asked as she sat on the child's left side while Maura on her right

"About what?" Kyra asked a bit confused

"About what we talked about with Ms Meeks today" Maura clarified

"Oh, that. Well I feel kind of sad, 'cause she died and I didn't even get to meet her or find out why she gave me up and kept my sister, I mean was I a bad baby? Was that why? But…at the same time I feel kind of, I don't know, okay 'cause if she hadn't died I wouldn't have known that I have a sister."

"And how do you feel about having a sister?"

"Happy! I've always wanted a sister and she's my age so we'll be able to do more stuff together than if she was younger, maybe we'll even like the same things" Kyra answered with a smile.

"That's great honey; we want you to know though, that it's okay if you're having difficulty with the whole thing. We don't expect you to just be okay with it, it's a lot to take in but whenever you need any help you just come to me or Jane okay and we'll try to help you work through your feelings. Alright?" Maura intoned as she leaned over to give the girl a kiss on the head

"Okay, I will" Kyra answered with a sleepy smile.

"Sweet dreams princess" Jane whispered as she too kissed their daughter before taking Maura's outstretched hand and exiting the bedroom

Maura knew that even though the 10 year old seemed to be handling things well at the moment, issues could pop up at any time, especially further down the line after the twins met and even when they took Kyara home. She only hoped things wouldn't get too out of hand.

It was the following Tuesday that saw Jane and Maura driving out to Maine to meet the social worker and their future daughter. They'd asked Angella to keep Kyra while they made the journey and had steadfastly begged the woman to not let it slip exactly where they were going and why. Kyara's social worker, Ms Jones had told them to come by her office as they had things to take care of before meeting the child; Jane and Maura were both nervous and excited at the same time. They didn't know how Kyara was gonna react to them but they were hoping she didn't outright reject them. At precisely 9:25am they pulled up outside the DCFS building in downtown Maine. Within a couple minutes they were being ushered into Ms Jones' office. After official introductions were made, as the couple and the social worker had only ever spoken over the telephone and via email up to that point, they went about signing some documents which were required which didn't take long.

"Alright, well Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli I must say, it's a pleasure to see that we've come this far. I can see that you both are the best choices as parents for Kyara and not just because you're the mother to her sister. Who wouldn't want a well decorated detective and renowned doctor as their moms? Now, I've told you before that Kyara has a few issues: the fact that she's so withdrawn and shy, is reluctant to eat and rarely speaks. She hasn't any developmental issues and she's physically healthy, though in doing her work up, based on when we've found, the doctors and I have come to the conclusion that she was abused and had been for years."

"But…that would mean…her mom" Maura whispered in horror with a gasp as she held Jane's hand tightly

"It's what we suspect, though Kyara refuses to say. The abuse would explain her behaviour, even to a lesser extent her reluctance to eat. She's currently receiving counselling and that would definitely have to continue after placement. She's still not speaking to the counsellor but we've noticed that she's been eating a little more than before and right now we're taking what we get, though overtime I have hope she'll improve greatly." Ms Jones briefly looked at her cell phones as it beeped. "We're gonna head out now to meet her, but just note that I've only told her that you're a couple who wants to adopt her, I haven't mentioned that you're her sister's parents so don't let it slip alright."

"Isn't that gonna cost some problems in the long run? When would we tell her? When they meet?" Jane asked curiously as they stood to exit the room

"It could go either way really. She's a bit unresponsive so it's difficult to tell what her reaction would be. It wouldn't harm her to find out that you're her sister's parents, may actually help, so how about I introduce you and if you think it's appropriate based on how well she reacts, you can reveal that aspect. Hopefully she'll react favourably." Ms Jones responded as she led them out her office and down the hallway to one of the play rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I always look forward to them! It's the weekend and I won't be posting on Sunday so you guys get a treat! Instead of posting on Saturday you get two chapters today, yay! I think I should probably start finding something involving people to do on weekends, then again…..nah! Read on!**

As Ms Jones stopped before a bright blue door with cartoon characters on it, Jane and Maura couldn't help but hold their breath as the door opened to reveal the colourful walls inside the room. When they'd met Kyra for the first time in a room similar to this one, they'd opened the door to find her in the middle of the room at one of the round tables drawing with a smile on her face, Kyara was the exact opposite. At first glance they couldn't even tell that the child was in the room, after looking further, they could see two bright green eyes staring at them from the body wedged in the small space between the book case and the corner where the walls met. Just the sight of her wedged so tightly in the small space brought tears to Jane and Maura's eyes. While throwing the girl an encouraging smile Ms Jones slowly went up to the girl while Jane and Maura sat on the couch in the room, watching the interaction between the social worker and the child.

"Hi Kyara, how are you today?" After getting no answer other than a blink Ms Jones continued. "You remember me telling you about the couple that's interested in adopting you? Well this is Jane and Maura and they've come to meet you, do you want to say hello to them?" After once again receiving no response other than the bright green eyes leaving her visage to focus on the women sitting on the couch, Ms Jones decided to go ahead and give them time to interact without her in the room. Turning so it could be clear she was addressing everyone in the room, she spoke "I'm gonna head out for a bit, why don't you get to know each other?" and with that she left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

The first fifteen minutes all that happened was Kyara staring at them as they tried everything to get her out the corner or to even just interact with them beyond blinking. Surprisingly it was Jane that got through to her, she'd seen the girl's eyes flash as they'd landed on her badge which was still strapped to her waist, even though her gun had been left at the house and she wasn't at work, she'd just followed her instinct which told her to put it on before she left the house that morning.

"Do you wanna see it?" Jane asked as she unclipped the badge, she could barely catch the almost imperceptible nod which the little girl gave. Slowly she walked over to the stationary figure in the corner, and mindful of what she'd been told about the girl not liking being touched, she placed the badge into the small hand that reached to take it.

"I'm a detective, my partner and I solve crime, well mostly murders and Maura over there works with us" at this statement the piercing the green eyes were again on her before flickering over to the doctor sitting on the couch, after which the eyes went back to the badge. "Maura's a doctor but she helps us by finding DNA evidence which makes finding the bad guys easier." When the piercing eyes found hers again, Jane couldn't help the smile that came to her lips; she could see the curiosity in the child's eyes and as such began telling stories of her catching bad guys to see if she could maybe put a smile on the small face before her. It was during the second story that Mura joined in and it didn't take long before she saw the girl smile out the corner of her eye. She knew Ms Jones wouldn't leave them with her for much longer as it was a first meeting. Neither Maura nor Jane thought it was the right time to tell the girl that they were her sister's parents so they decided to leave the visit as it was. They'd made progress, she hadn't moved from the corner but she had reacted, even engaged them by taking the badge and smiling, which was a lot more than she'd done with Ms Jones.

As they'd expected, a few minutes later Ms Jones returned to find both women sitting on the carpet across from the girl who, although in the same position she'd left her in, seemed more open.

"How are we doing in here? Good? Well I'm afraid your time is up but the next meeting will be longer."

Maura and Jane gave her a small smile before turning to the girl watching them with wide eyes.

"It was nice meeting you Kyara; we'd love to see you again, is that okay with you?" Maura asked tentatively with a small smile. All the adults in the room, especially Ms Jones were surprised when a nod was given in the stead of the expected blink.

"Great, take care kiddo, we'll come visit soon" Jane intoned as she too gave the girl a smile before she and Maura left the room hand in hand behind Ms Jones.

"You know, if Ms Meeks hadn't explained to me about the two way glass that all the play rooms have on one of their walls, I would have been concerned that you left that little girl in there with us unsupervised." Maura stated as the stopped at Ms Jones' office door

"I didn't remind you of it because I know you've just completed an adoption; usually we inform the prospective parents that someone is watching only after we've seen how they behave when left alone with the child, that way we can have an idea how things will be at home without us there. What are your thoughts of Kyara?"

"Well we could plainly see that she'd been abused, no matter how shy a kid is they don't squeeze themselves into a tight space like that when strangers enter a room. She's gonna be okay though, it'll take a lot of time and patience but she can learn to trust again."

"How do you think things will be with both her and Kyra in the home?" Ms Jones asked curiously

"I can tell you right now that Kyra will be overprotective of her; all that child seems to know is compassion but other than that we'll have to see. We'll get a better idea of how it'll be after we see them interact with each other but I don't foresee many issues."

"You guys really are meant for each other, I can tell. In just half an hour you got her to smile, she's been with her foster parents for over a month and she has yet to give them or the kids she lives with more than a blank stare. I noticed you decided not to tell her that you're her sister's parents though, why is that?"

"Yeah, based on her behaviour, we thought getting her to interact with us was more important for now, she'll be living with us for the rest of her life; she'll need to trust us"

"Very true, well you'll be visiting with her every week over the next couple of weeks leading up to the court hearing so I'm leaving it up to you to decide when you do tell her. The only thing is, the hearing will probably be sometime in the next three months and during that time you need to introduce her to her sister and have them interact. It wouldn't be good to have them meet and living with each other in the same week, that can create problems."

"No no, we were planning on telling her in the next couple weeks because we also need to tell Kyra that we're adopting her sister."

"Well this certainly is a delicate situation"

"It is but it'll work out, one way or another."

As they drove home Maura and Jane couldn't stop the swirl of thoughts flowing through their heads about all they'd learned and witnessed that morning. Neither of them could even begin to imagine what Kyara had gone through, but it had been enough for the 10 year old to completely close in on herself. They knew their job would be to now assist her in any way they could, so that she could be the carefree child she should be.

Over the next couple months they visited Kyara every Sunday morning, and surprisingly it didn't take long for her to stop retreating to her corner whenever they came by. It was on their forth visit, exactly a month after first meeting the girl that they decided to tell her about their connection to her sister. Jane and Maura wanted to reveal their intentions to Kyra that day and had decided to maybe have them meet the following week.

"Kyara, we have some news for you" Jane began as the three of them sat on the carpet in the play room putting together a puzzle. Jane waited a couple seconds for the girl to look up at her, she'd yet to speak but they'd decided to allow her to do things in her own time.

"We were planning on telling you before but today seemed like the best time. We know you have a sister" at this statement Kyara sat up straight and eager green eyes flickered between the women sitting with her. "We wanted to tell you that she's our daughter." Jane could see the joy in the eyes trained on her and if she couldn't then the big smile on the girl's face would have said it all, neither of them had ever seen her smile so big before.

"Would you like to meet her the next time we come to visit? I know she's really eager to meet you" Maura asked with a laugh as the girl was vigorously shaking her head before she'd even finished the sentence.

It was easier than they thought it would be when they told Kyra that evening before bed that they'd met Kyara and were in the process of adopting her. There were no tears, no questions on if they too preferred the child that her birth mother did, which they had steeled themselves for, none of it. There was only an excited little girl who couldn't wait to meet her sister and to live with her. Logically Jane and Maura knew all the carefree joy wouldn't last, they knew jealousy and arguments would arise but they couldn't help but hope it would reign for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows guys, I really appreciate it! Now I don't live in the USA so please bear with me, I haven't any idea if it's really possible to drive from Boston to Portland in a short time so if it's not, let's just pretend for this story that it is? Savvy? Great!**

They couldn't believe it! They were finally gonna meet!

Kyara could hardly believe her ears when Jane and Maura had told her they were her sister's parents; she hadn't dared to hope she'd be that lucky. She was a bit anxious to meet her sister, especially seeing as she knew Kyra must have felt sad and confused when she found out about her and that their mother had kept her but if she had any idea what she'd gone through though, she wouldn't be sad at all. She'd decided to wear her favourite green shirt and black pants but she couldn't help but feel frustrated that she couldn't get her hair to lay right. It kept going all over the place so she had to settling for putting it in a ponytail. Kyara couldn't help but wonder how Jane handled her hair all the time. They had the same thick curly hair, maybe after she lived with them she could ask for some help sometimes, after all they'd both told her more than once that if she needed help she could always ask them no matter what it was, and hopefully they weren't lying.

Kyra couldn't wait to get to Maine but Jane and Maura were taking so long! First they refused to wake up and now they insisted everyone should have breakfast before they left. She'd been dressed in her favourite red sun dress since 5am and Jane hadn't even changed out of her pyjamas yet and it was already 7! They'd told her that Kyara and her social worker were expecting them at 10 but Kyra highly doubted they would get there in time if Jane continued to take so long to have her coffee, even Maura was already dressed! After almost half an hour of her running behind Jane attempting to get her to hurry and doing her best to ignore the smiles her moms kept throwing each other above her head, they were finally out the house and on their way to her sister.

Jane, Maura and Ms Jones had all decided the sisters should meet at somewhere neutral to them both and that ruled out the play room at the DCFS offices as that could be thought of as Kyara's domain. They'd decided on a park downtown only four blocks from the DCFS building, that way the twins would have the space and freedom to get to know each other without the grownups hovering but where they could still be monitored. Kyara and Ms Jones had gotten to the park first; Ms Jones could tell that the shy girl sitting beside her was nervous as was evident by the constant shaking of her leg, before she could say something to calm the fears of the child, they saw Jane and Maura pull into a parking space and within seconds were exiting the car with an excited Kyra holding on the Jane's hand. Kyara could help but feel a slight sense of jealously at the handholding, irrationally she just felt as if Jane was hers, she may not have spoken to her or hugged her but she felt so close to Jane in a way she'd never felt with any other adult. Sure she got along with Maura but she and Jane seemed to click.

The adults greeted each other happily before Maura took Kyra's hand as Jane crossed the grass to stretch her hand out the Kyara. She'd never attempted to touch the child in any way before and she found herself hoping the girl wouldn't reject her. With only a small amount of hesitation Kyara took Jane's hand and walked alongside her as Jane led her towards who she could plainly see was her sister.

"Kyra, this is Kyara who we told you about. Kyara, this is Kyra" Maura said softly with a bit of trepidation, hoping with all she had that this meeting went well.

Kyara and Kyra stood staring at each other for a while. As Jane and Maura moved a couple feet away to where Ms Jones was waiting, Kyara couldn't help but watch as the adults all sat on the bench, while watching the kids with varied looks of anxiety on their faces. As she looked back at the smile on her sister's face she couldn't help but think that at least she'd gotten the answer to one of the questions which had been on her mind: her sister's hair was long just like hers was but they didn't have the same eye colour. Kyra on the other hand couldn't think straight, she was so excited to finally be meeting her sister that all she wanted to do was hug her but she had the unnerving feeling that such an action wouldn't be received well.

"Hi!" Kyra finally got out. She waited a couple seconds but Kyara just kept looking at her. Finally after a bit, a small smile appeared on Kyara's lips and it only made the one on Kyra's face grow bigger.

"Hi" Kyara softly replied. After not speaking much for over two months, her voice sounded a bit gravely but she could tell that her sister didn't mind.

"This feels kind of weird but at the same time, it feels good." Kyra said with a shake of her head

"It does feel good." Kyara responded with a small laugh

"I've wanted to meet you since I heard about you but Jane and Maura said I had to wait a while" Kyra intoned with a pout

"I thought they were your moms already?" Kyara asked curiously

"Yeah, they are. Why?"

"You don't call them mom"

"No, I want to but after I found out about you and that they were adopting you, I decided I'd wait." Kyra answered with a smile as she took her sister's hand and pulled her down so they could sit facing each other on the grass.

"Wait for what?" Kyara asked as she watched her sister fix the skirt of her dress so it flowed around her, covering her legs which were folded Indian style.

"For you to love them like I do and want to call them mom, then we could do it together"

"Really? But…but what if I'm never ready?" Kyara asked as she thought of the last person she'd called mom and what she associated that word with.

"That's okay, you will." Kyra said confidently before continuing excitedly "You'll love them, they're awesome and Jane's brothers are great, her mom cooks the best food and Maura's parents will treat you like a princess!"

"Are they nice? I mean, they…they don't hit you when you do something wrong right? They don't seem like it but—" Kyara asked nervously while wringing her hands

"No, they don't do that. I've only been punished once but they tell you what you've done wrong so you'll know what you shouldn't do, they're loving and—" Kyra answered somehow sensing that Kyara needed that reassurance.

"Punished? Did it hurt? Did they hurt you?" Kyara asked frantically as she looked all over her sister's body, trying her hardest to see if there were any visible bruises

"No! Being punished doesn't hurt silly, it's not supposed to. I'd wanted to go visit Jane's mom Angella but even though they kept telling me not to put Jo on the table I still did and they punished me by not allowing me to go visit." Kyra answered with a shrug of her shoulders and a small pout.

"Oh okay. Who's Jo?" her sister asked curiously as her body released all the tension that appeared when Kyra had said she had been punished

"Jo is short for Jo Friday and she's our dog, she's a terrier, we have a tortoise name Bass too but Jane keeps calling him a turtle, I think she only does it to tease Maura. Do you like animals?"

"Yeah animals are great. I've always wanted a dog but I've never seen a tortoise in real life before." Kyara answered as her eyes lit up at the prospect of finally having a pet.

The adults watched with a sigh of relief as the twins spent over two hours talking and laughing, it seemed the meet had gone great. They were even surprised to see Kyara allowing her sister to touch her on more than one occasion. They had no idea what the girls were talking about but they were happy to see smiles and even some laughter coming from the shy little girl who up to yesterday wasn't talking. It was almost as if the girl had made a complete change once she came in contact with her sister. Their biggest fear on if the twins would be able to get along wasn't completely assuaged as they knew that even though the girls got along now, the big test would be when they were living together. Kyra had grown in foster care so sharing wasn't a big problem with her, the one they were worried about mainly in that area was Kyara. She'd been raised as an only child and therefore wasn't used to sharing her things or even her parental figure. Jane and Maura weren't completely sure how that aspect of the twins' new lives would work out but they knew they would find a way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: Hey guys! First of all, thanks for the continued support, honestly didn't think this story would have over 5k views already. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows, I'm glad you guys like this story so much. I know I haven't been updating daily as I was last week but it's the holidays and though I'm not actively celebrating, as an accountant this time of year is super busy for me cuz my company's getting audited in January so I've been heading to work 2hrs earlier and leaving 3hrs later so I haven't had much time to write but I'm trying, don't wanna leave you guys hanging. Anyway on to the story!**

After allowing the twins some time to get to know each other, the adults decided to take them to get something to eat. They ended up spending the remainder of the day exploring the city with the twins walking hand in hand before them. When it was time for the visit to come to an end, both girls wore matching looks of intense sadness.

"Can't we stay a little longer? Please? Just five more minutes, I promise to take out the garbage for the next week if we get just five more minutes. Please please please!" Kyra pleaded with the adults as she held tightly to her sister's hand. Kyara just nodded her head with a pout on her face as her sister pleaded for them both.

"Okay, how about we take Kyara to the DCFS building in our car, that way you get just a bit over the five minutes you asked for and you girls can say your goodbyes when we get there. Deal?" Maura negotiated, beyond happy that the girls had gotten along well enough to not want to leave each other's side.

"It's not ideal but I'll take it" Kyra answered while nodding sagely

With Ms Jones in agreement they loaded the twins in the car and made their way to the DCFS building, throughout the ride, the twins kept whispering in the back seat and giggling, Jane and Maura couldn't help the smile that lit up their faces at their girls being so happy. The goodbye the girls shared afterwards was sad but after informing the girls they would be together at all the subsequent visits, smiles were shown as they waved goodbye to each other.

For the next two months the family of four continued to bond, Kyra was taken along to all visits to Maine as promised and slowly Kyara began to come out her shell. After five weeks she could be seen laughing, talking and vying for attention alongside her sister, even if in a more subdued manner. It was after their 9th visit as they were leaving that she made the next big step. As her parents and sister were leaving the park, Kyara had called out to them and with only a minor amount of hesitation, had ran up to Jane and Maura and wrapped her little arms around them. She'd been in constant physical contact with her sister since the second time they'd been together but she hadn't welcomed any contact with her parents aside from the occasional hand holding.

Jane and Maura could feel tears come to their eyes, they couldn't believe how far Kyara had progressed in such a short time, aside from still being shy and subdued she was just like any other 10 year old. They knew the repercussions of whatever she had gone through would surface at some point but they were happy she was now happy and they couldn't help but wish this time of complete joy would continue. All parents want is for their children to be happy and content and at that moment that was all Kyra and Kyara were, if only it could always be like that.

The hearing regarding Kyara's adoption took place on a Thursday exactly eight weeks after her milestone. Just as with Kyra's adoption hearing, the judge wasted no time and in less than an hour they emerged, finally, legally a family of four. To celebrate they had lunch at a nice kid friendly restaurant, where the twins and Jane convinced Maura that as it was a special day, pizza and ice cream were ideal lunch food. As she was out numbered, Maura didn't even bother to argue and later after picking up Kyara's belongings from her foster home, the family leisurely drove back to Boston.

It was a week later, after spending some time alone as a family that Kyara was officially introduced to Jane and Maura's family and friends.

"Kyra?" Kyara asked quietly

"Yeah?" Kyra answered as she picked out the sun dress she was wearing to dinner

"Are you sure they'll like me?" she asked insecurely

"Of course! They all probably like you already; we're basically all Jane and Maura talk about these days. Plus, you've already met Angella and once she likes you so everything's fine" Kyara replied with a smile

"But what if—" Kyara began

"No what ifs okay? They'll love you just like we do and I'll be there holding your hand the entire time, no one will try to hurt you, they're all our family and family don't hurt each other. Okay?" Kyra said caringly with conviction

"You'll hold my hand?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, let's get ready then" Kyara said with a smile as she went over to her closet where she took down a matching dress to Kyra's, except where Kyra's was red, hers was green.

The dinner went well with everyone welcoming Kyara to the family with gifts and well wishes. Angella spend most of the time gushing about her grandchildren and how beautiful TJ and the twins were and how proud she was of everyone. As the night wore on, the children began to get tired so after announcing that it was about time for the kids to be put to bed after a long day, Angella herded everyone through the door and instructed her daughter and daughter-in-law to "take care of those little angels" and retreated to the guest house.

As they tucked the girls in Jane and Maura couldn't help but watch the twins as they slept, and think of how fortunate they were to be matched with Kyra as if they weren't they wouldn't have such wonderful children in their lives at that moment. They knew they had a long way yet to go, they had summer activities to plan for the girls, they had yet to decide on a school for them to attend in the fall and Kyara had just started therapy with a new therapist. They knew things had to get worse for their daughter before it got better and they couldn't help but pray she made it out on the other side with the least amount of scars possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: Not much to say except thanks for the continued support and I love feedback, let me know how I'm doing. Ugh, I can't wait for Friday; then it'll be a long weekend, no work until next Wednesday, yay! Maybe I'll finally be able to get some sleep, eh who knows, I'll be at my parents' for the weekend so more than likely I'll be woken at the crack of dawn, sigh.**

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer who think this isn't a Rizzoli and Isles story because it mostly focuses on the twins, thanks. You don't think it's a good representation of the community but you read all the way to chapter 8, brilliant. If you can't understand the overall idea and intention of the story after reading to at least chapter 3, then really, it would be pointless for me to explain. Anyway, read on!**

Jane and Maura jolted out of bed as they were awoken by screaming. It had been three weeks since Kyara had been seeing the new therapist and four days since the nightmares had begun. They'd had to move Kyra out of the room she shared with her sister as she kept waking her in the night with her screams and two sleep deprived cranky 10 years old were hell to have around. They walked together to the children's room where they found Kyara crying and curled in a ball in bed as she trembled, sweat causing her pyjamas to stick to her skin. Calmly Jane held the shaking girl to her chest as she whispered words of comfort in her ear. As she rocked slowly back and forth with Kyara in her lap, Maura went about getting dry pyjamas for the girl to wear. After getting her changed, they lay in bed with her, one on each side, silently showing her that they were there for her.

"Honey, do you wanna talk about your dream?" Jane softly asked as she stroked Kyara's hair. All she got in response was a whimper and Kyara attempting to burrow deeper into the curve of her neck.

"You know you can tell us anything right sweetie?" Maura asked as she stroked Kyara's back slowly. A barely perceptible nod was her answer. Finally, after minutes of silence, they heard their daughter whisper "It was bad"

"What was it about honey?" Jane asked quietly

"My mother" Came the response, muffled by Jane's shirt

"What about your mother?" Maura asked as she shifted closer the girl sandwiched between them.

The only response she received was more silence so after a time, Jane and Maura wrapped their arms around their daughter, whispered their love into her ear and held her until she'd fallen asleep. They knew the day would come when all Kyara has endured at the hands of her mother would surface and while they were thankful it didn't manifest in some sort of violent streak, they really wished it hadn't shown up as nightmares. A minor jealousy and sharing issue had popped up only a couple days after they'd brought Kyara home but that had been quickly been worked out with some positive reinforcement and good old fashion conversation. They'd sat Kyara down and spoke to her about how she felt and had even taught her techniques to help her handle any instance of jealousy she experienced. It didn't solve the problem immediately but it didn't take much time. The nightmares though were something completely different. They knew Kyara needed to talk about what happened and come to terms with it but that was easier said than done. She hated thinking about what happened so how could you get a child to talk about something she didn't want to even think about? They'd asked the therapist that exact question after Kyara's session the week before and the response they'd gotten was that they needed to show Kyara that she no longer had anything to fear, she needed to know she was completely and truly safe, only then would she be strong enough to face what happened with her mother. They felt they'd made some progress since then but only another visit to the therapist would confirm that, which thankfully was the next day. Hopefully they'd receive some good news.

"Kyara is doing well in therapy overall. We've been able to touch the subject of what happened with her mother but until she is ready to talk about what happened, I'm afraid the nightmares are going to continue." Dr Anderson, the therapist told Jane and Maura as they discussed Kyara's progress.

"But what can we do? It's awful waking at nights hearing her screaming in fear like that. She told us that the nightmares are about her mother but she won't tell us what happens during them. Can't you give us any advice?" Maura pleaded a she squeezed Jane's hand anxiously

"Please, there must be something" Jane implored

"Well the twins have been getting closer; I've especially seen that in the sessions I have with them both, it's practically impossible to tell that they only met a couple months ago. So, my suggestion, though I'm not sure how effective it will be, is, the next time Kyara has a nightmare, if she still doesn't confide in you, suggest that she talks to Kyra. They're twins, and you may think her telling Kyra would just lead to them both being upset but you may be surprised at how well they handle the whole thing together. I've noticed that Kyra's the one who sees all the positives in everything around her and that mind-set may help Kyara deal with whatever happened to her."

"Alright, we'll give her some time though, that's okay?" Jane asked tentatively. She liked the idea that having Kyara talk to her sister would help her but at the same time she wanted to reserve it as a last resort option because she didn't like the possibility that her sharing the news could potentially put Kyra in the same position. Consciously Jane and Maura were aware that Kyra would find out what happened eventually but they were concerned with what it could potentially mean, having both girls dealing with this at such a level at the same time.

"That's fine, don't pressure her to talk at any time just reassure her that you're there for her no matter what happens, she'll take it from there" Dr Anderson answered with a smile. She could see plainly the love the couple had for the girls, and it made her happy as she knew that with parents like these the girls would excel and it wouldn't take a long time for Kyara to heal.

The night as a nightmare woke Kyara from sleep again, they offered her a chance to talk but other than saying the dreams were about her mother, the girl kept silent on what happened. This cycle continued for three more days before the women decided to do as Dr Anderson had suggested.

"Sweetheart, you know Maura and I love you right?" Jane asked as she ran her hand through Kyara's hair. A nod was all she received in answer as the girl burrowed further into her neck.

"And you know we hate seeing how these nightmares are affecting you right?" Maura continued as she ran her hand up and down the girl's back tenderly. Again the response came in the form of a nod as the girl turned her head to the side so she could see Maura.

"What we're saying is we think maybe you should talk to Kyra. It may be easier for you to tell her than it is for you to tell us. She's your sister and we've seen the way you guys have bonded; we think she may be able to help you deal with everything." Jane continued as she placed a kiss on their daughter's head as she held her a little tighter.

"But what if it makes her sad, like it does me?" Kyara asked fearfully

"Then we'll all deal with it as a family. Truthfully honey it will make her sad, but the sadness won't last forever, just as it won't for you. No matter what happened with your mother, you have to remember that you have us now and neither of us will ever allow anything to happen to you, we'll protect you and Kyra with all that we have because we love you and you girls mean everything to us" Maura said as she moved closer to Jane, sandwiching Kyara more securely between them on the double bed.

"You remember how when you started playing baseball last week and that boy teased you because you couldn't throw the ball properly?" Jane began.

"Yeah?" Kyara answered as she leaned her head back so she could see Jane

"Remember how Kyra got angry when he made you cry and punched him? And she told us it was because he hurt your feelings and no one was allowed to hurt her sister?" Jane continued quietly

"Yeah, I'd told her hitting wasn't the answer but she said that was the only way to get him to shut up" Kyara responded with a nod

"Exactly, well it's kinda like that with us. Maura and I and even Korsak, Frost and all the others would never allow anyone to hurt you or your sister. We may not resort to hitting as your sister wrongfully did but we'll do everything in our power to keep you safe and no matter what happens you can come to either Maura or me at any time for anything and if you choose not to then you can go to any of the guys, they're family and they'll take care of you, just as we would. Okay?"

"Okay." Came the subdued reply. After some time spent in silence where Jane and Maura began to think the girl had fallen asleep, a soft voice was heard.

"Guys?"

"Yes sweetheart" "Yeah honey" They answered at the same time.

"I want to tell you what happened but I've decided to tell Kyra first, I think she deserves to be the first person I tell, after all, she was her mother too"

"Okay pumpkin, we support whatever decision you make."

"Thanks guys"

"No problem sweetie. Now let's get some sleep, you girls have baseball early tomorrow and I really don't want to deal with Ma screaming in my ear about how we're taking too long to get ready and how it's my fault you woke up late" Jane intoned as the three snuggled down in bed with small smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: This'll be an emotional chapter guys, Kyara finally says what happened.**

 **A/N2: By the way, I won't be updating until next Wednesday cuz today I'm heading to my parents' for the holidays and they don't have internet so take care of yourselves guys and have a safe and happy holidays! On with the story!**

"Kyra? Can I talk to you?" Kyara asked nervously as she entered their shared room to see Kyra drawing in her sketch pad, with only a moment's hesitation she closed the door behind her.

"Sure, what's up?" Kyra answered as she put her pencil down

"This is….uhm, I need to talk to you about our mother" Kyara said nervously

"Our mother? Why?" Kyra asked curiously

"It's just…..things happened okay, but you're my sister and I love you and family protects each other and I think you should know why I have nightmares and I know you're gonna be sad but we'll deal with it together and Jane and Maura will help and—"

"Kyara! Stop! It's okay, I know that whatever caused the nightmares can't be good but I wanna know. I always wanted to ask but I didn't want to push you, but since you want to tell me, you can. It'll be okay, you're my sister and I love you okay and nothing will ever change that, you're my best friend and best friends take care of each other right?"

"Right. Thanks" Kyara said with a small smile. She was still worried about how Kyra would take everything but she felt a little better about telling her.

"No problem sis" Kyra answered with a reassuring smile. She knew their mother had done something bad to her sister as she'd heard her screaming out in her sleep for their mother to leave her alone before Jane and Maura had decided to have them sleep in separate rooms until the nightmares were handled. She hated being separated from her sister but knew it was the only solution they'd had. Now she would finally know what had happened.

"Our mother was a good woman you know. When I was younger, things were good, she wasn't around much so I spent a lot of time with the babysitter but I didn't really mind much 'cause she always took good care of me. A couple months after I turned six, things changed." Kyara began as her eyes filled with tears. "Our granddad died, he and our mother were very close and I guess she took it hard, she started drinking, like a lot and she would yell at me for everything, for eating too slowly or not picking up my toys fast enough and after a while yelling turned into yelling and hitting. She would hit me for any and everything, if she had a bad day at work, if she got in an argument with her boyfriend, anything." Kyara continued as tears fell down her face. By this time, the twins were sitting together on the carpet between their beds with Kyra holding Kyara tightly in her arms. "Once, when I was seven, she broke my arm because I took the empty liquor bottles and threw them out instead of putting them away under the cupboard. As I got older it just got worse. I tried, I really tried Kyra but nothing…she, nothing I did helped. I tried to stay out of her way but she always found me, I tried to spend more time at school but she just hit me when I got home and cussed at me and I could never figure out what I did wrong. After a while the only clothes I could wear were long sleeved shirts and pants because I always had bruises and I didn't want anyone to find out what was happening because I know things would only get worse." Kyara couldn't help but curl more into her sister as the memories all came back to her as one, playing behind her eyes as if someone had turned a TV on. "When I was nine I started praying that one of us would die 'cause it was the only way I knew it would stop, but my prayer only came close to being answered when she hit me with a chair for breaking a plate and I blacked out. After that I stopped praying 'cause I knew my prayer would always remain unanswered."

"But she did die" Kyra whispered as she wiped the tears from her own eyes.

"Yeah, she got alcohol poisoning but she didn't suffer 'cause she fell asleep before she died, so she went peacefully. I remember being both relieved and sad 'cause she was my mother you know, I loved her but she hurt me, she hurt me so badly." Kyara answered as she wiped the tears off her face and turned to look at her sister. "When the lawyer read her will after the funeral and I found out about you, I remember thinking that I wish you'd gotten to meet her, I mean who she was before granddad died but at the same time I was glad that you hadn't met her because then you'd have been hurt too and I didn't want that to happen. I was happy you didn't get hurt like I did but I was sad that I didn't get to meet you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that and by yourself too, moms aren't supposed to hurt their kids, they're only supposed to love them and take care of them."

"Like Jane and Maura?"

"Yeah just like that. When I heard about you I was so happy, I always felt like something was missing and when I heard that I had a twin, I knew you were what was missing. I'm really sorry our mother hurt you but she can't hurt you anymore and no one ever will, not with us around. Jane, Maura and I will always be there for you and we'll protect you no matter what". Kyra answered with conviction as she gave her sister a hug

"I found out about you in a letter she left with her estate lawyer, oh and I found out that she left a lot of money for us."

"Whoa! So she was rich?"  
"Yeah but she never showed it, I didn't know about it until she died. I think that even though she did all that, she still loved us, I mean why else would she tell me about you?" Kyara wondered, she knew that none of the questions she had would ever be answered but sometimes she couldn't help to think about them.

"Yeah, maybe in her own way she did love us. But even with all that I guess we can say something good came out of it all." Kyra stated wisely

"What's that?"

"Well if all that didn't happen and she hadn't died, we would have never met and we'd have never met Jane and Maura. I know it sounds kinda bad but—"

"No, I understand what you mean, what she did was awful but it brought us together and it gave us our new parents." Kyara said with a small smile "We gotta go talk to them, they must be worried."

"Yeah they probably are." Kyra said as she got up from the floor and helped her sister up.

Jane looked to her wife as they heard the girl's room door shut. They were downstairs preparing dinner together when they had seen Kyara head upstairs with a fearful but determined look on her face. Maura quickly turned down the heat under the pot to allow it to simmer, then went to take a seat beside her wife.

"Do you think she—" Maura began nervously

"Yeah I think so, she looked determined, like she was gonna do something she didn't really want to do" Jane responded as she took Maura hand in her own.

"I hope this turns out okay Jane. I don't want our daughters to hurt anymore. I mean Kyra's always happy but I know it hurts her to see her sister in so much pain. I just, I want them both to be okay, I really do" Maura said as tears fell down her cheeks

"It'll be okay Maur, we'll help them in whatever way we can. We'll love them with all that we have, they'll be okay, they're fighters, they'll make it, we all will" Jane responded as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

They sat like that, just taking comfort in each other's arms as they both wondered how the girls were doing upstairs. They knew talking about what happened was the only way for Kyara to begin to heal but they hated to know that she was upstairs reliving all she'd gone through at the hands of the person who was supposed to love and care for her. They didn't know the story behind the twins' separation or the abuse so they couldn't even begin to wonder on the reasons their mother had done what she had. They could only resolve to show the girls the love and care they should have gotten and silently they vowed to be the best parents they could be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to TNT, T.G. and whoever else is making money off them, like real cash, cash I could really use, lol. One Love**

 **A/N: Hope you guys had a great holiday, my parents had me working most of the time and now I'm back at work, but such is life. Thanks for the reviews and the continued support. It was a pleasure writing for you guys, you made me feel as if I have talent and for that I'll be forever thankful** **. Unfortunately guys as a result of what's happening in my life now and for the bear foreseeable future** **this** **will be the final chapter of Unexpected Family** **. I don't know if after everything calms down I'll be able to continue but for now I'll be labelling this story as completed.** **If** **anyone wants to take the idea and do a spin off,** **they're** **welcomed** **to, just send me a pm so I can check it out too, I'm curious how someone else would bring it across. Also if you guys have the time or inclination, please check out my other stories. Thanks for being there, One Love!**

The girls ventured downstairs to find Jane sitting with her arms around Maura as the house filled with the scent of dinner. With only a small bit of hesitance they approached their parents. After the twin settled between them, Kyara began to recount what she'd revealed upstairs to her sister; as she came to the end of her story, she was surprised when Jane pulled her into her lap and cradled her in her arms.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry you had to go through that but I want you to know nothing like that will ever happen to you again, not while you have me, Maura, your sister or any of the guys. We'll stand by you no matter what and we'll keep you safe, you and your sister" Jane said with tears in her eyes as she pulled the girl closer to her chest. She knew the girl's recount was nothing compared to all she'd had to endure at the hands of her mother. She couldn't help but marvel at the strength of the little girl, she thought back to when she'd had to face Hoyt and what it did to her; Jane knew what she went through was bad but what the child in her arms went through, had killed others but she'd emerged, not unscathed but she wasn't broken either.

"We'll always be here for you girls; we love you and nothing will ever change that. I think your mom was suffering from grief and she just didn't handle it well, that's doesn't excuse what she did but just know you don't have that to fear with Jane and I, we'll take care of you with all that we have." Maura added as she pulled Kyra into her side and kissed her head. She knew they had a long ways to go but it was a big step that they could now talk about what happened as a family.

"Does this mean you're keeping us?" Kyara asked as she held on to Jane's shirt tightly

"What do you mean sweetie?" Maura inquired as she brushed some loose curly hair from Kyara's face, but all she got in response to was a shrug.

"Come on honey, you know you can always talk to us about anything. What is it?" Jane asked as she eased the girl up so she was sitting straight instead of lying on her chest.

Kyara shrugged as she started playing with her hands "I was kinda scared to tell you because I wasn't sure if you'd send us back after you found out."

"Why would you think we'd send you back?" Maura asked, she couldn't figure out what she or Jane would have done in the time the girls had been home that would give Kyara the impression that they would send them back for any reason at all.

"Some of the kids at the group home I stayed came from homes like mine, I heard them talking that once parents found out you were abused, they usually don't keep you very long, they said something about the parents being scared the kid would become abusive like their parents. I know Kyra didn't grow up with me but I didn't know if you'd send her back too just because she's my sister."

"Sweetie no one's getting sent anywhere, unless it's summer camp or overseas for a visit to your grandparents. We love you girls so much we can't imagine our lives without you in it" Maura answered lovingly

"Really? Even though sometimes we have a little trouble sharing? Or I sometimes forget that Jo shouldn't go on the table?" Kyra asks as she looked from Maura to Jane

"Even then. You girls make our world complete. We'll still have to go to therapy to help you girls deal with all that's happening but we wouldn't give any of this up for anything." Jane responded "We love you and that will never change, no matter what happens, never forget that."

"We love you too moms" The twins responded in chorus with matching smiles on their faces. They never discussed calling the women mom but for some reason it just felt like the right time to do it.

"You heard that Maura" Jane asked with tears in her eyes anew

"Yes Jane, we're moms" Maura responded as she began crying with joy as they pulled both girls into their arms, only easing out of the hug with a shared laugh when they heard Kyra protest saying she was being squished.

The small family spent the remainder of the evening after dinner bonding as a unit, they played games together and just relaxed. As the summer progressed both girls continued to improve in therapy and by the time they were to start school, they only had to visit Dr Anderson's office once a month. The twins were both eager to begin school and unsurprisingly settling in quickly, it was thought that Kyara would have a little trouble but with Kyra by her side the transition went smoothly. Quickly they made friends and on any given day could be found playing with any number of kids both from their school and the neighbourhood.

Jane and Maura couldn't be more proud of how far the girls had come. Therapy had shown that although Kyra was constantly happy and active, being in the system and having multiple placements rejected had taken a toll on her; it had taken a while for it to be detected as unlike Kyara whose issues were easily visible, Kyra's were subtle. With the ever present support of Angela and their friends and Maura's parents things kept progressing and improving. Jane and Maura never expected to be the parents to twins but they couldn't imagine life any other way.

 **A/N: Thanks for coming this far guys! One Love**


End file.
